


Inu’s Thoughts

by spiralicious



Series: Mpreg Universe [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen, Inucest, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg 'verse, Multi, New Baby Jitters, Poly Relationship, Pregnant Sesshoumaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha is insecure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inu’s Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT part of my FoodPorn ‘verse but rather and alternate universe of that alternate universe. It is related to my stories “Daddy?” and “Sess’ Thoughts.”
> 
> Thanks Kira for looking this over.
> 
> I originally wrote this for my fic journal under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.

Inuyasha was in his room. The closer it got to Sesshoumaru’s due date, the more anxious he got wondering about his place in all of this. They had decided that the three of them would stay together no matter who the father of the baby was, but that was just talk. Everything could change once the baby came. Would there still be a place for him if the baby was Kouga’s? Sesshoumaru was already spending more and more time with the wolf demon and Kouga was so attentive. And Inuyasha wasn’t exactly parental. He wondered if it was only a matter of time until he was shut out completely.

Or worse, what if he was the father? Could Sesshoumaru truly accept a child fathered by Inuyasha? What if something was wrong with it? Would it be his fault? Would Sesshoumaru blame him? Would Sesshoumaru eat the baby?

Inuyasha was contemplating all the different mutations his imagination dreamed were possible when a hanyou spawned a child with their half-brother, when his door flew open and Sesshoumaru walked in eating his new favorite food, banana ice cream with pretzels and marshmallows. He sat himself down on the bed and put his feet in Inuyasha’s lap. This had become Sesshoumaru’s way of ‘requesting’ that his feet be rubbed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and let out a ‘keh,’ but started rubbing. He was happy he was still wanted for something, but he didn’t think Sesshoumaru needed to know that.


End file.
